·: ςση нєςнσѕ :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: Tenía que llegar y evitar que ella se fuera. Podía tener orgullo pero ya se había decidido. Tiraría ese orgullo para evitar que ella se fuera.


Bueno esto es por lo del Día de San Valentín, lo iba a subir antes pero no tuve tiempo… lo siento mucho, espero les guste.

Ni Naruto ni compañía son de mi propiedad, son propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un joven que no pasaba de los 24 años, de cabello rebelde y ojos de color negro, piel pálida y un cuerpo bien formado que daba la impresión de ir seguido al gimnasio, se encontraba en dirección al aeropuerto.

Estaba algo frustrado y todo por que iba a perder lo más importante que tenía en la vida, fue entonces que recordó…

_-.-.-.-.-.-__**Flash Back**__-.-.-.-.- _

_-Sasuke-kun-pronuncio una peli-rosa._

_-hmp-exclamo un peli-negro viéndola a los ojos._

_-m-me iré del país-dijo la peli-rosa nerviosa pero segura._

_-…-el peli-negro solo la observo._

_-no tengo nada por que quedarme-dijo la peli-rosa bajando de nuevo la mirada._

_-…-el peli-negro no decía nada._

_-¿no piensas decir algo?-pregunto la peli-rosa dejando caer una cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas._

_-…-el peli-negro siguió sin contestar._

_-…-la peli-rosa dejo caer más lagrimas-bueno… solo quería decirte eso-dijo con la voz desgarrada-me voy mañana a las 11:00 am-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la casa del peli-negro-a-adiós-dijo para luego salir corriendo mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno. _

_-.-.-.-.-__**Fin de Flash Back**__-.-.-.-.-_

Las palabras que más resonaban en su cabeza eran "no tengo nada por que quedarme"…

Eso fue lo que le había dicho su novia y estaba más que furioso…

¿Cómo era que su novia decía que no tenía nada por que quedarse?... ¿Qué acaso el estaba pintado o que?...

Esta bien, lo admitía, el no demostraba con palabras sus sentimientos pero lo hacia con hechos… ¿Qué eso no bastaba?...

Y ahora estaba por hacer una estupidez.

En vez de estar en su casa como el quería, se encontraba camino en dirección hacia el aeropuerto.

No sabia como es que estaba apunto de cometer tal locura, se suponía que el no mostraba sus sentimientos frente a nadie, absolutamente NADIE.

Se suponía que el, siendo un Uchiha, no podía mostrar sus sentimientos y ahora véanlo, estaba apunto de llegar al aeropuerto para evitar que su novia se fuera, para evitar quedarse solo, para no volver a estar solo como lo había estado todo ese tiempo antes de conocerla.

_---_

Una joven que no pasaba de los 23 años, de un largo y extraño pero hermoso cabello de color rosa, ojos jade y un cuerpo lo suficientemente bien desarrollado para su edad, se encontraba esperando a que informaran por el altavoz, que su vuelo estaba por salir.

Había llegado 2 horas antes al aeropuerto.

Y todo ese tiempo se había encontrado con la cabeza gacha, estaba triste y fue entonces que recordó…

_-.-.-.-.-.-__**Flash Back**__-.-.-.-.-.-___

_-Sasuke-kun-pronuncio una peli-rosa._

_-hmp-exclamo un peli-negro viéndola a los ojos._

_-m-me iré del país-dijo la peli-rosa nerviosa pero segura._

_-…-el peli-negro solo la observo._

_-no tengo nada por que quedarme-dijo la peli-rosa bajando de nuevo la mirada._

_-…-el peli-negro no decía nada._

_-¿no piensas decir nada?-pregunto la peli-rosa dejando caer una cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas._

_-…-el peli-negro siguió sin contestar._

_-…-la peli-rosa dejo caer más lagrimas-bueno… solo quería decirte eso-dijo con la voz desgarrada-me voy mañana a las 11:00 am-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la casa del peli-negro-a-adiós-dijo para luego salir corriendo mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno. _

_-.-.-.-.-__**Fin de Flash Back**__-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba triste, cuando le había dicho a su novio que se iba… el ni siquiera se había inmutado, lo que más le había dolido era que su novio no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Cuando salió de la casa de su novio, le había rogado a todos los dioses que existían, que el fuera tras de ella y que la detuviera pero…

El no hizo nada, absolutamente NADA.

Sabia a la perfección que el no mostraba sus sentimientos con palabras, lo hacia con hechos…

¿Pero tanto le costaba decirle a ella, que no quería que se fuera?...

Y ahora… se encontraba allí, en el aeropuerto, esperando que su vuelo fuera anunciado.

Sabia que lo amaba con toda su alma y corazón pero…

No se podía quedar allí.

Sus padres ya habían muerto y no se podía quedar, ya no había nada por que quedarse.

Error, sabia que si había algo por lo cual quedarse.

Pero no podía, le dolía y mucho.

Era el dolor más fuerte que había sentido, ni siquiera el dolor se comparaba al que había sentido al perder a su familia.

Quería quedarse, en realidad no… pero se hubiera quedado si el se lo hubiera pedido.

Y el, no lo había echo, ahora ya no había nada, absolutamente NADA, por lo cual quedarse.

_---_

Faltaba poco para llegar al aeropuerto y el transcurso había sido, prácticamente, corto.

Pero por más corto que fuera, al peli-negro se le hacia una eternidad.

Sabia que sino se apresuraba la perdería y para siempre.

No la volvería a ver, no volvería a escuchar los "te quiero" que siempre le decía, no volvería a oler ese aroma a cerezos que despedía y lo más importante… no volvería a recibir el amor que ella le brindaba.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura y sabía que por hacer esta locura, estaba tirando todo su maldito orgullo a la basura.

Pero si no lo tiraba a la basura, le costaría más caro que no tirarlo.

_---_

Reviso la hora en su reloj de mano y noto que solo faltaban 10 minutos para abordar el avión.

A los pocos minutos de revisar la hora, informaron por el alta voz que su vuelo estaba por salir y hacia que puerta se tenía que dirigir.

Triste y resignada, camino a con pesadez hacia donde le habían informado.

Sabia que el no vendría por ella y le diría que se quedara, conocía a Sasuke y sabia a la perfección que el no era así.

_---_

Conducía a toda velocidad o al menos a la velocidad más alta que estaba permitida.

Sin embargo se había pasado varios altos y cada vez que podía rebasaba el límite de velocidad.

Tenía que llegar y evitar que ella se fuera.

Podía tener orgullo pero ya se había decidido.

Tiraría ese orgullo para evitar que ella se fuera.

---

Sabia que el no evitaría que ella se fuera, sin embargo…

Esperaba que el llegara y evitara que se fuera.

Volvieron a llamar por el altavoz a los pasajeros y ella tenia que irse.

Volvía a bajar la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, era hora de irse.

---

Se maldecía completamente por no haberla detenido cuando podía, ahora… se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

Había llegado al aeropuerto pero… había llegado tarde.

Había tirado su orgullo a la basura y no le sirvió de nada, había llegado 10 minutos después de que el avión despego y con ella en el.

La había perdido.

No la volvería a ver.

Paso una mano por su rostro en señal de que necesitaba más paciencia, se había ido y el no lo había evitado.

Frustrado, comenzó a caminar y después se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos que había en el aeropuerto.

Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos las entrelazo enfrente de su rostro.

---

Suspiro, no había tenido el valor de subir al avión, había gastado su dinero en un servicio que al final… no ocupo.

Ahora estaba en el sanitario del aeropuerto, enfrente del espejo y dejando que las lagrimas bañaran su fino rostro.

No había tenido el valor, pero sabia que no había abordado el avión por el simple echo de que no quería dejarlo.

No quería dejar a Sasuke solo de nuevo, sabía todo lo que el había sufrido y no quería causarle dolor de nuevo.

El la hacia sentirse amada, no con palabras pero si con hechos_…_

Sabia que los dos habían encontrado amor el uno con el otro, los dos habían sufrido por igual.

El, había sufrido demasiado, había perdido a su familia gracias a que su hermano mayor había perdido la cordura y había asesinado a sus progenitores.

Ella, había sufrido pero no había comparación al sufrimiento de Sasuke, los padres de ella habían muerto por enfermedad, su padre de enfisema pulmonar y su madre de cáncer en el hígado.

Ahora solo quería pensar que regresaría con Sasuke pero… no sabia con que cara, después de la escena que le había echo ayer, le diría que no se había ido por quedarse a su lado.

---

Aun frustrado se levanto del asiento en el que momentos antes… se encontraba sentado.

Estaba más que confundido, ahora solo podía sentir demasiadas emociones mezcladas…

Sentía coraje, ira y tristeza, pero como buen Uchiha lo ocultaba con su rostro inexpresivo.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto, ya no podía hacer nada, ella se había ido y el no había podido evitarlo.

---

Salió del sanitario con la cabeza baja, ahora solo se podía dirigir a su casa, estaba avergonzada… no solo por el hecho de que gasto dinero sino por el hecho de haber perdido su equipaje…

Aun así… siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia la salida del aeropuerto pero…

---

Sintió como alguien choco con su cuerpo, enfadado, giro su rostro con las intenciones de gritarle a la persona que choco con el, sin embargo se trago todas las palabras que estaba apunto de decir por que vio el rostro de su peli-rosa…

---

-S-Sasuke-kun-pronuncio la peli-rosa sonrojada.

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke viéndola a los ojos.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa.

-es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti-contesto el- ¿no se supone que te ibas a ir?-pronuncio tranquilo.

-…-la chica bajo la cabeza, así que el si quería que ella se fuera.

-…-el solo la observo.

-l-lo siento-dijo la chica para luego darse vuelta sobre sus talones con toda la intención de irse.

-…-el solo observo como la chica comenzaba a alejarse.

Pero si ya había tirado su orgullo una vez… ¿por que no volver a hacerlo?...

Corrió hacia ella y la jalo del brazo para luego voltearla bruscamente hacia el y darle un apasionado beso.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sin embargo luego cerró sus ojos, correspondió al beso y coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun-pronuncio Sakura sonrojada.

-hmp-exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-te quiero-dijo aun sonrojada.

-…-el chico no dijo nada pero la volvió a besar.

Cuando se volvieron a separar el chico hablo…

-vámonos-dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura.

-…-Sakura le sonrió y salió del aeropuerto con Sasuke aun tomando su mano.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-Feliz San Valentín-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-hmp-exclamo antes de volver a jalarla hacia su cuerpo y volver a besarla.

Ella lo sabia, el no expresaba sus sentimientos con palabras pero si con hechos… ella no necesitaba que el le dijera todos los días un "te quiero"… por que el siempre… se lo demostraría con hechos y eso a ella… le bastaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno pues tarde pero aun así… aquí esta, espero les gustara y dejen un comentario.

Si, lo se esta algo confusa pero ese es el efecto que yo le quise dar así que espero no critiquen ¬¬.

Y espero que tengan un…

¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!!!

Aunque sea atrasado XP.

Kisses.


End file.
